


The Great Takara

by ArcAngelofJustice



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcAngelofJustice/pseuds/ArcAngelofJustice
Summary: Jaller is exhausted and stressed from fending off the constant threats to Ta-Koro. A daily-prompt response.





	The Great Takara

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the June 9, 2018 daily prompt on /r/fanfiction. "Your characters are off to their favorite celebration! Is it a party? A festival? Just the day they met their lover?"
> 
> This drabble has now been narrated! Special thanks to Kabibi for her beautiful narration. It can be found at https://www.kabibiaudiofics.net/bionicle/bionicle.html

Jaller and his squad had just successfully fended off a Muaka. They lured a mob of Fusa to where the Muaka was lurking, forcing it to retreat. The last time they had tried to fend off a Muaka, the Guard burnt down an entire forest. This new tactic was far less destructive, although it required them to locate potential threats before they closed in on Ta-Koro. As they entered the gatehouse, a strange Matoran with a blue mask rushed by.

One of Jaller's squadmates hissed at the stranger. "Get out of here!"

"Watch it, Nuhrii!" Jaller reprimanded. "Your duty is to protect our citizens, not harass them!"

"But he's - "

Jaller turned around. "He's nothing. You're a member of The Ta-Koro Guard. You're better than this!"

Nuhrii looked deflated, but still managed a "Yes, sir!"

The squad soon dropped their discs, bidents, and shields in the gatehouse. Jaller dismissed them, allowing them some sorely needed downtime. They'd won a victory today, but how much longer could they continue to hold out for? Jaller stared at his map, looking for any routes that were left under-patrolled. The Ko-Koronans had not been heard from in some time - he would have to send a team to patrol the icy North March. That would not be a popular order.

If only he had more warriors.

A patter of footsteps interrupted Jaller's thoughts, and a Matoran barged into the gatehouse. "Captain, Turaga Vakama is summoning us!"

"Whatever for, Brander? Doesn't he know I'm busy?"

"The Turaga wants to hold a Takara!"

 _A waste of time,_  thought Jaller.  _And why call one now, when my guards are tired and morale is running thin?_  Still, he wouldn't turn down a request from the Turaga. Jaller headed out of the building and into the village. Matoran were scrambling into the stone building that they held the Takara in. Jaller marched up to Vakama's right hand. Kapura was already at Vakama's left.

"Is this really the time, Turaga?" asked Jaller, assuming a deep stance. "I must ensure that Ta-Koro is adequately defended."

"This is the perfect time," Vakama answered gently. "The flames have spoken to me. I believe this time, the Toa will hear our call. Besides, it would do you good to take a moment to enjoy yourself."

Jaller managed a smile. Vakama was right. They'd won a great victory today, and it was time to celebrate. Soon, everyone had found their place. The musicians began their deep, fast beats, and the entire room erupted into a continuous wave of arms. Jaller threw himself into the dance he had been performing for as long as he could remember.

_Hear our plea, Great Tahu._


End file.
